rise_darknessfandomcom-20200213-history
King Brom
'King Brom I '(4 BS - 115 AS) is the main character of Rise of Darkness and parts of Shards of Fire. With his grandfather, Asmar IX, abandoning him at a young age; he was left to be raised in Fallow. However, he soon became king of Dragonbreath and later the world of Fly. Life Born between a Norfegian mother and a Dragonbreath father, his grandfather the king of Dragonbreath believed the child to be a monster. He asked for the father, the king's own son, to be executed as wellas the mother and child. However, thanks to Norfeg law, the mother could not have been executed and nor could the child, but the mother left the child fearing that if they travelled together she would soon be caught. So Brom grew up in the small coastal town of Fallow on the corner of Duchon, it was here he grasped the original aspect of swordplay After the War of the Darkness Once the battle was done, Brom was left in charge on restoring the balance of the kingdoms. Fliona Requeim, the Queen Regent, abdicated and gave the throne to Brom, believeing him to be the only one to restore the balance in the world. His first action was appointing Merek Brai to be protector of the common folk. However, Brom was still classed as King of Dragonbreath, so he abdicated the throne of Dragonbreath and gave it to Egeus, who was the heir to the throne. By 34 AS, he rebuilt Capital City with the hope of restoring the Alliance, which he was successful. He also planned to rebuild the dreams of the West and removing the taint from the land. The whole process of rebuilding the world took twenty years to be put into action. He also gave Hori a proper burial in the Catacombs of Capital City. However the people of Saroff dissapproved with Brom's actions and a short battle was caused in the Desert of Roff. Thanks to Brom's genius tactics, he won the battle by Saroff surrendering. Instead of killing the Sultan and enslaving the entire city, Brom offered Saroff their freedom and his grief for the death of Dancia Suncrack. Later Life and Death By the age of 115, Brom felt tired and instead retreated to his home in Capital City where he spent most of his final years with his family. At the tender age of 119, he passed away in his bed. He lived such a long life because of his father begin a dwarf (which have long lives). After his death, a 9 day funeral was held through-out the kingdoms, and people from all corners of the world flocked to Capital City to say goodbye to Brom. Egeus led the funeral and gave the eulogy whilst Merek's children offered a lament for Brom. He was buried in the Catacombs of Capital City, next to the grave of Hori. Trivia *King Brom's original surname is never disclosed, however after Hori's death, Brom changes his surname to that of Hori, becoming Brom Rubon Category:People Category:Characters Category:Mountains Embers Category:Passage of Pines